


caught in your wildfire

by elysieal (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal
Summary: When it comes to Belial, all Sandalphon can do is burn.
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	caught in your wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is as a result of friend group shenanigans which I will not dive into because I bullied both of them enough
> 
> anyway this is an extremely short drabble I wrote in like 15 mins... persnaps I will write more
> 
> persnaps

Trapped behind the velvet curtain of the dressing room, locked within Belial’s muscled arms, Sandalphon can do nothing but tremble against the mirror already streaked sticky and white. His moans pour out muffled from his mouth, fingers clad in leather shoved between his lips, pressing against his tongue.

“Mmh…!” He sounds pathetic like this; little strangled mewls and whimpers. Still, his mind is past the point of rationality, and his body seeks to betray him by rolling his hips against the length buried into his tight heat.

Belial croons behind him. Sandalphon can feel the smirk against the back of his neck, and a shudder runs down his spine.

“Look at yourself, Sandy,” the man purrs. “Look at you, yielding to me. You’re really beautiful like this…”

Sandalphon moans around the fingers in his mouth. He braces his palms against the mirror, thrusting his hips back.

“Oh? You want more?” Belial clicks his tongue. “My, I would’ve never taken you to be so insatiable…” He lays his other hand onto the small of Sandalphon’s back, fingers dancing across the dip of his spine, and begins thrusting harder and faster into him.

More strangled whimpers fill the tiny space. The heat increases tenfold, and Sandalphon swears he’s melting—if he weren’t such a mess right now, he’d surely recoil in disgust at the mere thought of losing himself to this man.

But… Right now, in this moment, his insides mercilessly ravaged by Belial’s thick length, he burns. He burns from the tips of his sweat-matted hair down to his toes curling in his shoes. He burns, caught in Belial’s wildfire.


End file.
